


The Present

by OfStarsAndFireflies



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bottom Tony Stark, Christmas, First Time, M/M, Peter Parker dressed as Santa for a hot second, Top Stephen Strange, kissing under mistletoe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:55:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27736453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OfStarsAndFireflies/pseuds/OfStarsAndFireflies
Summary: Stephen doesn’t celebrate the holidays.The accident that took the high life he’d lived for so long had been on Christmas Eve.So when Tony starts wanting to decorate the Sanctum, Stephen is thoroughly opposed to the idea.
Relationships: Tony Stark/Stephen Strange
Comments: 2
Kudos: 55





	The Present

His students had been disappointed every Christmas since he’d made the rule about not celebrating it.  
It was done for selfish reasons and he found he did not care what anyone thought, he didn’t want to be reminded of that night and his stupid recklessness which should have killed him. 

He’d told Tony this countless times leading up to the holidays, but it just seemed to go through one ear and out the other. 

“Tony. What are you doing?”

Tony spun around, hiding the bright red bauble behind his back, “Nothing!”

Stephen held up his hand, the bauble dangling from a long pale finger, making Tony’s now empty hand clench. 

Damn wizard with his magic. 

“This doesn’t look like ‘nothing.”  
“It’s just one-“  
“You know how I feel about Christmas.”  
“Well, yeah, but-“  
“I do not want anything to do with it here in this Sanctum.”  
“But it’s Christmas, Stephen!”

Stephen’s eyes became stern and cold, making Tony’s jaw snap shut with an audible clack of his teeth. 

He moved forward, Tony’s body shaking slightly as he fought not to back away from the intense glare that was doing all sorts of things to him. 

Stephen leant in a little. 

“I. Don’t. Care.”

Then he brushed past him and stepped through a portal, taking the bauble with him to its doom. 

Tony watched him leave with one eyebrow raised until the portal finally popped out of existence. 

Now was the time for scheming. 

Christmas would be here in just a few short days and with Stephen gone on whatever business he’d deemed more important, Tony still had time to decorate the Sanctum in his absence.  
He could even get the students to help seeming how they missed celebrating it so much. 

And a tree.  
Tony would find the biggest tree and bring it back here to be decorated. 

It would be so perfect that Stephen would have to let them celebrate Christmas!

Remembering his gift for Stephen was still in the closet where he’d stashed it, he walked over and took out the box wrapped in bright red paper from its hiding place. 

He wondered when Stephen had last received a Christmas present. 

He wondered if he’d like it, or even open it. 

It was from him, of course he’d like it. 

Tony smiled and sat it down on Stephen’s bedside table where he’d be sure to see it when he returned. 

He knew he was playing with fire, but he wanted to make Stephen happy and Christmas was the happiest time of the year. 

He just hoped that Stephen saw it that way. 

~.~

The students didn’t disappoint and even Peter swung by to help hang holly along the walls and tease him about the sprig of mistletoe he’d snagged from him. 

The Sanctum looked warm and inviting with endless candles burning and chasing the shadows from every corner. 

The tree was decorated, standing proud and tall for everyone to behold, looking like it was being held up by the large amount of presents underneath it. 

There were ribbons, stockings, tinsel and baubles everywhere you looked, a bizarre mixture of too much and just enough that showed off everyone’s hard work. 

On Christmas Eve, Peter arrived in a Santa costume, beard and all, with a small sack of lollies which he began handing out to everyone as presents were exchanged and laughter rang around them. 

And then, an hour before midnight, a portal opened. 

And everyone stared, silent, at the furious Sorcerer Supreme as his gaze swept over the room, barely registering the decorations they had all spent so much time and effort on. 

“What is the meaning of this?”

Tony stepped forward, “Stephen-“

“What.” Stephen repeated, ignoring Tony, “Is. The meaning of this?”

“It was my idea.”  
“Clearly.” Stephen glared at him, “No one else here would disobey me like this.”  
“I just wanted-“

Stephen took a seething step toward him, “I told you how the holidays make me feel, I told you the reason why I don’t celebrate them, and you just wanted, what, exactly?”

Tony’s eyes were shining in the soft light provided by the candles, “To make happy memories. To make you happy.”

“Well then congratulations, you’ve succeeded in the exact opposite of what your true intentions were. Happens to you quite often, doesn’t it?” Stephen snapped at him, looking away as the sting of his words hit Tony almost like a physical blow, making him flinch. 

“I want this mess cleaned up tomorrow. All of you to bed. Now.”

There was a rush of hurried footsteps and portals swirling open and closed as the students didn’t dare waste any more of their master’s time. 

“And as for you.”

Stephen rounded on Tony, who was shielding Peter from him as if the sight of the Santa costume would be what would make the Sorcerer finally snap. 

“Get out.”

He didn’t care that Tony was on the verge of tears and those two words were what finally broke the floodgates. 

He didn’t care about the pain in Tony’s small voice as he tried calling out to him, Stephen already closing the portal behind him. 

He burst into their bedroom, wondering absently if he should go over to the open door and slam it shut for good measure. 

Of all the rotten, back stabbing...what was that?

His eyes caught on a brightly wrapped box, large enough to fit comfortably in his palm, sitting on his bedside table. 

A Christmas present. 

He walked over to it and snatched it up, his fingernails digging into the red shiny paper. 

The tag hanging open revealed it was from Tony. 

Of course it was from Tony. 

He tore the paper off in one quick motion and popped the lid open. 

Inside was a clear glass Christmas bauble. 

Stark really had a sick sense of humour. 

Maybe he should smash it in front of him and make him see just how well his joke landed. 

He grabbed it out of the box, his fingers grazing not against cool glass, but something almost grainy. 

Confused, Stephen turned the bauble over in his hand, staring down at the curvey words in white and gold glitter. 

Stephen & Tony’s  
First Christmas

Everything around him was still, all except his heart, which seemed to be beating so heavily his body was swaying slightly in time with it. 

This was Tony’s gift to him.  
Not a joke.  
A gift.  
A Christmas gift he’d almost destroyed. 

He held it close, afraid it would somehow slip out of his shaking grasp. 

“Stephen?”

Stephen turned to Tony. 

His eyes were red and fanned by wet lashes and his cheeks were stained with drying tears. 

Then he looked away from him and moved to their closet, taking out his bag and sitting it on the bed they shared. 

That brought Stephen back to earth. 

“Tony, what-“  
“You told me to get out, remember? So that’s what I’m doing.”

Stephen sat the bauble back in its box carefully and moved to his side.  
“Please don’t go.”

Tony didn’t answer him, too busy shoving his clothes in the bag and only stopping when he turned to it with another pile of clothes to see it fall through a portal. 

Tony threw the clothes on the floor. 

“Strange. I told you not to send my shit through your damn portals!”  
“I don’t remember any conversation when you said such a thing.”  
“Oh screw you!” 

Tony was now stalking to the bedroom door.  
Stephen got there before him. 

“Get out of my way.”  
“Make me.”

Tony glared up at him, “You have no right to do this to me! Not you. I take a lot of shit from a lot of people but not you! You’re meant to be different!”  
“I know. ” Stephen said gently, “I’m sorry. I’m so sorry for my behaviour earlier.”

Tony was shaking but Stephen pulled him into a hug nonetheless. 

“Let go of me!”  
“No.”

He’d pushed away so many people after the accident.  
And now he’d almost done that to Tony.  
The Iron Man suit would have to be activated and blast him off if Tony really wanted him to let go. 

“Strange...”  
“No, Tony.”

Stephen’s thumbs wiped at his drying cheeks, pulling him into a kiss. 

His heart thrilled when Tony kissed him immediately, soft but open for Stephen’s tongue which he gladly pushed into his mouth, pulling the breath from him. 

Tony’s hands were finally on his body, creating spot fires wherever they landed.  
They were running through his hair where they belonged before tugging him back so they could finally catch their breath. 

“What...was that for?” Tony panted. 

Stephen held up a finger. 

Tony looked above them to see the mistletoe.  
“Oh...who put that there?” He smirked. 

Stephen sighed and held Tony close, kissing his neck slowly, breathing him in, hoping he hadn’t ruined the best thing that had ever happened to him since they’d decided to give this dating thing a try just a few months ago. 

“Can you ever forgive me?”

Tony let a second of silence hang between them, “That depends.”

“On what?”  
“On whether or not you want to unwrap your second gift.”

The hitch in Tony’s voice was the clue as to what this mysterious gift was. 

“You mean like this?” Stephen almost growled, ripping Tony’s shirt open and hearing a couple of the buttons hit the floor. 

“Exactly like that.” Tony whispered, kissing the side of his mouth and drawing him in while those talented hands ran over his skin. 

He felt his belt loosen and thread out of the loops of his jeans as he was guided to their bed, stepping out of the sagging material along the way. 

The backs of his legs hit the side of it and he sat down, his hand tightening in those stupid robes Stephen was always wearing and pulling him down with him until he was on his lap. 

Stephen’s hands were skimming over Tony’s scarred chest, his fingers brushing a nipple and making Tony’s hips jerk up as he gasped into his mouth, Stephen swallowing it. 

With Tony’s help he was out of his robes, their chests sliding against one another, Tony’s hands running down his back as Stephen threw his body weight into him, flattening Tony on his back. 

He nestled into Tony’s neck, one hand next to Tony’s head as the other slid down to grip his hard cock, Tony's body jolting as he squeezed and stroked him slowly, Tony panting and making small noises in his ear which steadily grew in volume the longer Stephen delayed what Tony wanted. 

Before he could hear any complaints, he slid his hand down further, Stephen’s teeth scraping along the column of Tony’s neck and almost biting into him when his finger finally pushed into that tight heat, making Tony choke out a gasp. 

Slowly, so very slowly, he made Tony a whimpering mess before deciding to add a second. 

He wanted to make Tony feel good.  
He wanted him to know that even though Stephen was just about losing his damn mind just from the sight of him, he’d always make Tony’s pleasure his priority. 

“Stephen?” Tony felt the fingers leave him and inadvertently clenched when he felt Stephen’s much thicker cock press where they had been, wanting entrance.

Their eyes met and Tony smiled up at him, his body clenching again when Stephen nudged the head of his cock into him. 

“You must...relax Tony.” Stephen strained as that tightness became much tighter from Tony’s clenching, his hips yearning to just thrust forward. 

He ignored it, allowing Tony to get used to their connection, kissing him softly and whispering reassuring words into his lips until Tony relaxed beneath him. 

With a soft groan, Stephen pushed in a little more, slowly sinking in until his cock was fully seated within him. 

Tony’s breathing had become louder and he was looking up at him with those big brown eyes of his, lust blown and trustful and still a little red. 

Stephen’s hands glided into the soft slightly damp hair as he slowly slid out and back in, capturing Tony’s moan before it could spill from those bruised lips.  
He began to move faster, pushing into Tony harder, swallowing each and every encouraging sound he made.

Stephen angled his hips slightly, making Tony let out a soft cry as he leant up for another kiss, the grandfather clock a floor below them chiming midnight. 

“Merry Christmas, Stephen.”

Stephen smiled at him, holding Tony’s face gently. 

“Merry Christmas, Tony.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you all have a safe and wonderful Christmas season and I’ll see be back next year with the final chapter of My Dragonfire Soul and maybe a new story or two!
> 
> Love you all! 💛❤️💙


End file.
